fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Whittle Me This/References
*The premise of this episode is similar to Cat-Astrophe: In both episodes, Catman mistakes the new main character of the season with a character from his show (Sparky: Dogman, Chloe: Catgirl), and in both episodes he thinks Timmy is in trouble. ** Interestingly, Timmy does not refer to Catman as Adam West but as "just some crazy actor" (This coincides with Jeff Bennett replacing Adam West as Catman's voice). *This episode only includes two wishes, first at the beginning and second at the very end, and both wishes wished by mistake (of Chloe). **Because of that, this is one of few episodes in which Timmy doesn't make any wishes. *Since this is Chloe's second appearance, it is most likely that Chloe forgot about sharing Timmy's fairy godparents, resulting her wishes came true when she didn't want them to. *This is the first episode since Gone Flushin' that is not a 30 minutes special. *This is the first episode in which Chloe mentioned one of her family members (her uncle). *This is the first episode since The Fairy Beginning to not feature Foop. *This is the first episode in which Chloe wears different clothes. *Timmy doesn't wear his regular outfit in this episode. Instead, he wears the clothes that he wore in Farm Pit, except that he is barefoot *'Internatonal Airdates' **This episode premiered in the Philippines on June 8, 2016. *'' '' - The Whittler is a parody of the Batman villain, the Riddler. *'' '' - Catgirl is a nod to Batman's fellow crimefighter/sometime partner Batgirl. **Tara Strong (Timmy) has voiced Batgirl/Barbara Gordon in two different incarnations of Batman. *Cosmo trying to whittle a simple heart with his and Wanda's initials, but ending up with incredibly elaborate designs instead. *Chloe trying to call for help, but failing. *Mr. Turner complains about his monkey, Chaz. *Timmy playing his video game. *Mr. Turner bought his monkey Chaz and a jetpack with the wealth he got from Chloe's stock pick in The Big Fairy Share Scare. *Timmy mentions early on in the episode about Catman writing a script for a TV show he's pitching called "Nuts and Dangerous", this joke becomes the plot of a later episode in the season, appropriately titled "Nuts & Dangerous". *Mr. Turner knowing Denzel Crocker as "The Falcon" is a reference to the Season 9 episode, Lame Ducks where they were both in a Dimmsdale Neighborhood Watch together and Mr. Crocker wished to be referenced by that name. *This is the second episode after App Trap where Timmy has a smartphone and gets addicted to it. *This is the second time Mr. Turner throws money on his problems. The first was Poltergeeks. *This episode takes place on the same day as Apartnership! but only in a different year. *Even though it's never actually mentioned in the episode, this is also the anniversary of Timmy's parents, because in Apartnership!, Cosmo and Wanda's anniversary is on the same day as Timmy's parents' anniversary. *Timmy's Parents have also had anniversaries during Birthday Bashed! and Dust Busters. *Wanda said that Cosmo always forgets their anniversary, but in Apartnership!, he remembered their anniversary, and he even gave her a present. **Still, in Apartnership!, he technically forgot what kind of anniversary he was supposed to be celebrating. *The picture of Chloe on Timmy's smartphone has her front hair bang colored purple like her bow and headband. :Timmy: He's a crazy actor who played Catman on TV and thinks he's a real superhero. He's nuts and dangerous; Which is also the title of a TV show (showing the script) he keeps pitching me. He wants me to play Nuts. ---- :Chloe: (Talking to Timmy) I wish you'll be nice and go to Catman's party. :Cosmo: (Raising his wand) Wish granted! :Chloe and Timmy: Wish what?! ---- :Chloe: Help! ---- :Mr. Turner: Ooh! Are you superheroes too, or just crazy people dressed like cats? :Catman: Superhero. :Chloe: Crazy people! ---- :Cosmo: Oh-ho no-ho-ho! I've accidentally whittled a weird little man, whittling a weird little man! (As he throws the statue) This is garbage! :Mr. Turner: (from outside) Ow! I've got hit with a statue of a weird little man, whittling a weird little man! WEIRD! :Catman: The Whittler strikes again. He's whittled the whittling of The Whittler whittling The Whittler whittling... The Whittler. ---- :Catman: Today was the bestest. I wish we could fight crime together ever again. :Chloe: Oh-ho, that's so sweet. I wished that too. :Cosmo: Wish (raises his wand) granted! :Chloe: Wait, what? Category:Episodes Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Season 10